The present invention relates to cleaning implements for cleaning floors in commercial establishments and other buildings. The present invention can eliminate an additional cleaning step as compared to using a conventional dry mop alone. In the present invention a stiff brush is provided for attachment to a conventional dry mop for dislodging and removing debris from baseboards while the dry mop cleans the floor surface. The brush is adjustable whereby the attack angle thereof may be changed to suit the surface being cleaned. The preferred angle of attack is 70 degrees relative to the leading or front edge of the dry mop, although any angle permitted by the adjustable connection may be selected.